wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Warrior Cats-Wings of Fire Crossover!!!
This is a crossover with series Warrior Cats by Erin Hunter. Please no editing UNLESS it is grammar/ spelling/capitalization, etc. How this happens is: pretend that the Wings of Fire dragons are growing up in Clans and have Warrior Cat names. I am sorry, whoever wrote "PhyrriaClan" (should be spelled PyrrhiaClan) but I will be using the IceClan, MudClan, NightClan, etc., because that makes so much sense. I am not stealing your idea, just merging WoF and Warriors. Also, the characters in this fanfiction are "dragocats," a mixture of dragons and cats. I am only using some WoF dragons as dragocat characters because otherwise there would be way too many dragocats. Also, dragocats have wings, a dragon-like tail (but cat-sized), cat paws, and cat fur, although they are a little stronger than Warrior Cats due to them being half-dragon. And StarClan is MoonClan, because of the three moons over Pyrrhia. Okay, here we go. All information in WoF is current after DoD, all information in WC is current after "Eclipse." (Sorry, will update after I've read more of the Warriors books!) Hope you can tell who's who in WoF. Note: some are fanon characters, and the series is altered a little. For example, Vigilstar (Vigilance) was leader before Battlestar (Battlewinner) and Hopetail (Hope/Foeslayer) was her apprentice. IceClan quick facts: Leader is Snowstar, deputy is Tundrawhite. MudClan quick facts: Leader is Moorhenstar, deputy is Swampfur. NightClan quick facts: Leader is Glorystar, deputy is Grandtail (Glorystar leads both RainClan and NightClan due to a volcano eruption.) RainClan quick facts: Leader is Glorystar, deputy is Grandtail SandClan quick facts: Leader is Thornstar, deputy is Sixclaws SeaClan quick facts: Leader is Coralstar, deputy is Whirlpool SkyClan quick facts: Leader is Rubystar, deputy is Redclaw Prologue A beautiful silver cat watched the moons over Dragocontinent rise. "Tell me what you think, Oasisstar, should we send the chosen ones on the journey already? They're only apprentices." The pale orange cat considered this. "They will be ready," she answered. "I agree," a bright white cat said. "They will be fine on their own, Clearsight." "Whitepelt," Clearsight said, "how do you know they will be able to cope? Will they become warriors soon enough?" "Call me Hvitur, for the millionth time," the white cat answered. "And of course they'll be able to cope. They're the chosen ones, after all." The three cats watched the moons rise. Eventually, Oasisstar and Hvitur/Whitepelt bounded away, and only Clearsight was left on the Mountainrock. "I hope..." she whispered. Chapter 1 "All dragocats old enough to catch their own prey stand beneath the Pavilion for a Clan Meeting!" Glorystar yowled, her bright orange wings flapping in the dusky evening sky. "And Secretkeeper, bring your kit as well." Secretkeeper obligingly went over to her only kit, a midnight-black dragocat with silver streaks on her tiny wings, and brought her before the Pavilion. "Moonkit," Glorystar said, flapping off the Pavilion to stand in front of the young dragocat, "you have reached six moons of age, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw." Glorystar now turned to face Hopetail, a beautiful white dragocat with patches of black on her fur. "Hopetail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Vigilstar, and you have shown yourself to be wise and agile. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." The newly apprenticed Moonpaw came over to touch noses with Hopetail. Several other apprentices that Moonpaw was friends with began shouting out her name, like Mightypaw and Bravepaw. "Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" Other RainClan warriors, who had come to watch the ceremony, began calling too. "Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" Secretkeeper ran over to greet her kit. "Moonpaw, I'm so proud of you," she whispered. Chapter 2 Far away, in IceClan, Snowstar meowed the familiar call. "All dragocats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Icepeak for a Clan Meeting. It is time for Winterkit and Lynxkit to be apprenticed." Winterkit's mother, IceClan deputy Tundrawhite, brought the pale blue kit over to the Icepeak. Lynxkit's mother, Flakefall, was a friend of Tundrawhite, and nodded politely to the snow-colored dragocat. Snowstar bounded down from the Icepeak to face the two kits. "Winterkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and the time has come for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Winterpaw." Snowstar gestured to a gray-striped cat to come forward. "Coldbreath, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received wonderful training from Stormpelt, and you have shown yourself to be fast and agile. You will be the mentor of Winterpaw, and I expect that you pass on all you know to him." The brown-and-white leader of IceClan gestured the new apprentice, Winterpaw, up to Coldbreath. The two dragocats touched noses, and other dragocats began chanting Winterpaw's new name. "Winterpaw! Winterpaw!" Lynxkit cried. Snowstar now turned to Lynxkit. The young dragocat's white wings quivered and her brown paws twitched as Snowstar performed the familiar ceremony. "Lynxkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and the time has come for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Lynxpaw." Then Snowstar faced Arcticblaze. "Arcticblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Blizzardclaw, and you have shown yourself to be brave and clever. You will be the mentor of Lynxpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Lynxpaw and Arcticblaze touched noses. Winterpaw was the first to call Lynxpaw by her new name. "Lynxpaw!" he yelped. "Congratulations!" Chapter 3 Perilkit had never been so lonely. She was born with a condition that no other dragocat had -- fireclaws. Her claws had fire in them, meaning that anything she touched with them burned. She was a dangerous fighter, but if she was not battling to kill, she could do too much damage. She sighed and turned her head away from her leader, Rubystar. That day, Cliffpaw and Orangepaw had both been apprenticed -- they were three moons younger than her and had just now turned six moons. Perilkit was three moons overdue. She suspected that Rubystar was purposely keeping her from her apprentice training. Who would want a dragocat that had fireclaws? They would always be afraid of getting burned. But one day, Rubystar made the familiar call. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather together beneath the Tallstone -- and Perilkit, you join." Perilkit was surprised. Was this actually her apprentice ceremony? She couldn't believe it. When all the cats of SkyClan were gathered, excluding the youngest kits and their mothers, Rubystar perched on the Tallstone and looked down. "Perilkit, you have reached six moons of age," she began. Well, I know that's way overdue, Perilkit thought. "It is time for you to be apprenticed." Hawktail, who had never liked Perilkit, called out angrily to Rubystar. "Should we let a fireclaws kit move on to apprentice, Rubystar? Has MoonClan shown us that this is the right choice?" "Yes," Rubystar responded, looking straight at Hawktail. "I have found the right mentor for her. Fireguard, come forward." An orange-brown dragocat moved through the crowd to stand in front of the Tallstone. Perilkit had never seen him before, but that wasn't surprising, as Peril had spent most of her kit life in solitude because no one had ever wanted to come near her. "Fireguard, you have proved to me that you have the power I'm looking for," Rubystar said. "You have shown yourself to be fearless and strong--" "Well, he's going to need it if he's going to take on Killteeth," someone muttered. Perilkit shot a glare in that direction. Hawktail didn't need to rub her old nickname in. If I decide to kill someone, it won't be by accident, she thought. "And I have seen that you have fireproof fur," Rubystar went on smoothly, as if Hawktail hadn't spoken. Flywing gasped. "Fireproof fur?" she asked. "How?" "Old magic," Fireguard said, speaking for the first time. "You can come hear the story if you wish." "From this day on," Rubystar continued, more loudly than before, "until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Perilpaw. Fireguard will be your mentor." The newly named Perilpaw came slowly through the crowd of dragocats, trying not to let her claws touch anyone, but dragocats moved out of her way anyway, like her whole body was burning instead of just her claws. She finally reached the orange-brown dragocat and touched noses with him. No one came to congratulate Perilpaw except for Cliffpaw, the youngest dragocat in SkyClan and Rubystar's own son. "It's good to see you finally getting apprenticed, Perilpaw," he growled sadly. After everyone had left, Perilpaw slunk off toward the apprentices' den, feeling more alone than ever. Chapter 4 SeaClan was celebrating. Many of Coralstar's kits were ready to be apprenticed. Coralstar herself led several hunting patrols and caught much fish. There was enough for everyone, although the strong blue-furred leader made sure the elders were fed as well. "And now the ceremony!" Coralstar announced over the noise of SeaClan cats. "It is time!" There were too many kits to apprentice one by one, so Coralstar told her deputy, Whirlpool, to apprentice half the dragocats and she would apprentice the other half. Turtlekit was glad to see that he was in the half with his mother, Coralstar. He didn't like Whirlpool. (In fact, almost nobody liked Whirlpool except for Coralstar herself.) Coralstar didn't use the traditional method of apprenticing. She already knew that MoonClan approved it, so she just placed a paw on each kit's heart and said their apprentice name and their mentor. There were eight kits to apprentice. Turtlekit was third of Coralstar's group. Coralstar finished apprenticing Finpaw and came to Turtlekit. "From now on you shall be known as Turtlepaw," she said. "Your mentor will be Beachshell." She waved the pale tan dragocat over to touch noses with Turtlepaw. The ceremony was over quickly. Turtlepaw was only one out of eight, inconspicuous as he wanted to be. Chapter 5 The desert was unusually hot this night. Qiblikit was restless. Thornstar had announced to SandClan that several apprentices would be made today, but she had not said who. Finally Thornstar called all of the SandClan dragocats to the Stonepiece, a broken part of a sandstone wall that had been there for so long that no cat could remember where it came from. "It is time for the ceremony," Thornstar told the Clan. "Siroccokit, Rattlekit, Ostrichkit, and Qiblikit will be apprenticed today." Qiblikit had been hoping that his name would be called. He leaped up eagerly and went to stand beside his brother and sister, Siroccokit and Rattlekit. It was amazing, the feeling of being apprenticed at the same time as them -- he was two moons younger than they were, but Siroccokit and Rattlekit were fiercely loyal to their mother, Cobrafang, and their father, Vulturewing, two dragocats that had been causing trouble for Thornstar since she received her nine lives. "Siroccokit, you have reached six moons of age and are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name--" Qiblikit noticed that Sixclaws, Thornstar's protective deputy, hissed quietly at Siroccokit. "--you shall be known as Siroccopaw," Thornstar finished. She then gave Siroccopaw his mentor, Snakefight. She continued in this manner, giving Rattlepaw to Onyxbright, then Ostrichpaw to Aridclaw. Finally it was Qiblikit's turn. "Qiblikit, you have reached six moons of age and are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Qiblipaw. Burnfire, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have had excellent training from Dunefur and you have shown to be fierce and clever. You will mentor Qiblipaw, and I expect that you pass on all you know to him." Qiblipaw and Burnfire touched noses. Qiblipaw had never felt more proud. "Qiblipaw! Qiblipaw!" Ostrichpaw cried from the crowd. Qiblipaw turned around and gave his friend a smile. Chapter 6 The Allclanmeeting took place on Mountainrock, in the middle of all seven Clan Territories. SandClan Territory met Mountainrock from the west, and IceClan met it from the northwest. SkyClan came from the northeast, where MudClan, as well as NightClan and RainClan, came from the east. SeaClan had one of the longest journeys to make -- all the way from the east side of Dragocontinent. Mountainrock was located near the mid-south of Dragocontinent, and so IceClan and SkyClan had to fly longer to get there. But it was still situated mostly in the middle of the continent. At the Allclanmeeting, the seven clans came together to discuss recent ceremonies, deaths, problems, and such. It was the first Meeting for many apprentices, including five that would meet today. As the evening sky darkened, the moon shone over Mountainrock. The leaders of each Clan saw this as a good sign -- MoonClan was happy with them today. The Clans arrived one by one -- RainClan and NightClan first, as they were closest. Glorystar immediately leapt to the top of the rock to wait for the other Clans. MudClan and SandClan appeared at nearly the same time, from opposite directions. Moorhenstar and Thornstar took their places on Mountainrock next to Glorystar. IceClan and SkyClan arrived a little while later -- the long flight took much time. Snowstar and Rubystar joined the four leaders already on Mountainrock. The peak, a gift from MoonClan, made it possible for seven dragocats to stand on it at once. This made the area perfect for Allclanmeetings. SeaClan finally flew over the Cloudclaw Mountain Range, which Mountainrock was a part of, and Coralstar landed on Mountainrock. The Meeting began with Moorhenstar's yowl for silence. "I would like to speak first, if that's all right?" Snowstar asked. The other leaders nodded and stepped back. The brown-and-white cat started by talking about prey. "Hunting has gone very well this past season," she said. "The walruses are easy to catch once our apprentices have learned our ways. We also have two new apprentices -- Winterpaw and Lynxpaw." At her gesture the two dragocats stepped forward proudly, their wings shining in the moonlight. The crowd took a good look at the dragocats, then surged back to their Clans' corners. The two apprentices backed into the crowd. Moorhenstar spoke next. "We are as well as ever," she said. "Also, a queen, Cattail, has birthed three kits: Reedkit, Cranekit, and Pheasantkit. They will be ready to start apprenticeship in a month." Rubystar was next to come to the front of Mountainrock, talking of a fireclaws apprentice. "Our newest apprentice, Perilpaw, is a fireclaws dragocat, but we have nothing to fear from her. Her apprentice, Fireguard, has fireproof fur. A gift from MoonClan." Coralstar announced eight new apprentices, all of them her kits. "We are pleased to welcome Orcapaw, Wavepaw, Polyppaw, Aukletpaw, Finpaw, Squidpaw, Turtlepaw, and Bluepaw into our apprentices!" she said. Glorystar told about the apprentice ceremonies for both NightClan and RainClan. "The two-Clan territory is working out wonderfully," she told the other dragocats. "NightClan is happy in the rainforest and are becoming more welcoming to RainClan." Thornstar talked about the four new apprentices in SandClan, as well as the small town called the Scorpionplace. "Several Clan dragocats have chosen to live there," she said. "Remember that SandClan is the biggest Clan of the seven--" "Eight," Moorhenstar reminded her. "MoonClan." "Of the eight," Thornstar corrected herself. "SandClan cannot all live in one Clan camp. I'm sure that's true for your camps?" she asked, turning to face the other five leaders. Five heads nodded. "Especially mine," Glorystar said. "The NightClan dragocats and RainClan dragocats cannot camp together; they have not learned how to live together just yet." Snowstar nodded in understanding. "Some poorer IceClan dragocats do not wish to live in the royal IceClan camp; they cannot, for that matter. Only leader-associated and deputy dragocats can live there, but they may visit." Only one cat protested at this news, a smaller NightClan dragocat. "The royalty and others are separated?" he whined. "But--" Glorystar silenced him with a glare. Her look said clearly, No talking like that in front of other Clan leaders. The Meeting went on like this, and soon the moon's glow stopped shining on the Mountainrock. The seven Clans turned to leave. Only five dragocats were left behind. One set of wings was midnight-black, the second pair were icy blue, the third were copper-gold, the fourth were seaweed green, and the fifth were sand pale. Five dragocats that would come together... Chapter 7 The pale blue IceClan dragocat hesitated for a moment, his eyes lingering the longest on the NightClan dragocat, but then he turned to leave. "Wait!" the SandClan dragocat called. "Don't go!" The IceClan apprentice stopped for a second. "Why shouldn't I?" "Stay and get to know us," the NightClan apprentice offered. "I would, if not for--" The pale blue apprentice stopped and looked at the copper-gold apprentice. "If not for me, you mean," the SkyClan apprentice said, her voice edging toward anger. "I'm not going to hurt you -- unless you make me angry." "No, don't," the sand-colored apprentice said. "Please. Let's all get to know one another." "My Clan will be waiting for me," the IceClan apprentice said. "Why should I want to know you?" "Maybe MoonClan's sent us here," the NightClan apprentice said, so quietly the other four hardly heard. "A destiny?" The green apprentice spoke for the first time. He shuddered. "No. No. Not for me. No destiny... I'd rather just be me. Boring, normal me." "What's your name?" the SandClan apprentice asked all the rest of them. "I'm Qiblipaw. Of SandClan." "I'm Moonpaw," the black dragocat said, "of NightClan." "Turtlepaw of SeaClan," the green dragocat said. "Perilpaw of SkyClan," the copper-gold dragocat said, her claws really glowing orange, as if fire was burning right out of them. The pale blue apprentice hesitated for a long moment. "All right," he said, "if you must know, I'm Winterpaw of IceClan. But I really must get going--" "Please," Moonpaw said. "Stay--" Winterpaw looked as if he was going to accept, then turned his head away. "I need to go." He fled toward IceClan territory, not looking back at the four dragocats still there. Chapter 8 "Well, that went well," Qiblipaw said sarcastically. He scratched his head. "Do any of you guys get the feeling that we're special in some way? I have this weird--" "I know what you mean," Moonpaw interrupted. "You know my name? Moonpaw? It-- I think my mother named me after MoonClan." She didn't know quite what to say next. Qiblipaw was looking at her, deep in thought. Perilpaw was staring at her fiery talons as if her whole life depended on them, yet the minute she used them, they would bring the world crashing down. Turtlepaw was staring off into space with a curious expression. "MoonClan, huh?" Qiblipaw finally said. "I have no idea where my mother got my name. Used to torture me, probably." He laughed. Moonpaw noticed that he was trying to make the best of things, even though he was remembering some not-so-good times. "My whole family hates me," Qiblipaw continued, "mother, brother, sister, grandfather. I'm always glad that I joined Thorntail -- I mean, Thorn''star's Outclaws." Suddenly, a bright pink whirlwind leaped through the trees. "Hi hi hi!" the newcomer chirped. "I'm Monkeypaw, but call me Kinkajou. I heard you talking and I just HAD to see what was going on; I can't resist things like that." She seized Moonpaw's claws and squeezed them tight. "I just KNOW we're going to be best friends! I can feel it!" "Uh... speaking of feelings, does anyone else feel the earth shaking?" Turtlepaw asked hesitantly. Qiblipaw concentrated for a moment. "Hmm... I think you're right," he said. And that was when the crack opened up, and they all plunged in. Chapter 9 Winterpaw flew on and on, never daring to look back. Either way, he knew that the visions of Moonpaw were still going to come. Her beautiful black fur, her silver-streaked wings... Winterpaw shook himself. ''No. He was not going to let Moonpaw fill up his mind. A NightClan apprentice, of all Clans! What was wrong with him? He belonged in IceClan. I belong in IceClan. I belong in IceClan. He repeated the phrase to himself over and over. I am an IceClan apprentice, and I am going to be an IceClan warrior. An IceClan warrior. I am going to be an IceClan warrior. But still, he couldn't stop thinking about Moonpaw. She was so beautiful. And none of those other dragocats seemed to think that Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Adoptable